Conquesting Starter Areas: A Guide by Chrisjander
So you've found Outpost Teleportation to your liking, and you want to complete a supply quest to every available region... There's only two problems: your nation never controls the two starter regions of the other nations! This can be frustrating to the well meaning completionist. Ronfaure, Gustaberg and Sarutabaruta are almost always under the perpetual control of their respective nations. Well, it's not impossible, but you too could organize the effort to conquest these often sought after regions. This guide will explain how the conquest works and a few methods for each region to help you get your coveted supply quest done. How Conquest Works While most of this information can be found in the Conquest article, I feel the need to reiterate some points here. By obtaining your nation's Signet, you can earn conquest and region points for you nation to gain control of the various regions of the game. At Japanese Midnight on Sunday, the conquest is tallied, and the nation with the most region points in a specific region will gain control of that region until the next conquest tally. You can gain region points for you nation in two ways: 1) Earn Experience Points When you have your nation's Signet active, defeat monsters and receive Experience Points, you will also earn Conquest Points for yourself and Region Points for your home nation. The more experience a monster is worth, the more conquest and region points you earn. 2) Turn in unused equipment to Outpost Vendors While this option is obviously not available when an area is controlled by beastmen (no Guards or Vendors), this is practically always an option for starter areas. This includes weapons and armor. The amount of region points that your nation is awarded is based on how much the item is worth to an NPC. The greater the value of the item, the more region points are awarded . Conquest Party While the following methods are capable of being done solo, the effects will be compounded considerably when you include more people. At least one party is recommended, and the more you can organize the better. The plan is as follows: Each party will enter a dungeon and kill beastmen for XP and armor/weapon drops. The xp earned will award your nation with region points, and the armor that drops from the beastmen can be turned in to the outpost for additional region points. Also, why not level while you're here? I should point out that you should not expect armor drop rates to be spectacular. They are meant to supplement the region points you gain from the XP from killing the mobs and are the secondary goal in this endeavor. Each party should all be the same nationality, level 15+ and consist of the following: Others The other party members can be anything you feel would help you kill more mobs faster. Having at least one with Provoke will allow you to save people in emergencies, but since the level of the mobs you fight are usually not very dangerous, this shouldn't have to be used too often. Alternatively, you can forgo others and simply make multiple 3-man parties consisting of Healer, THF and Runner. In this case, obviously the THF or the Healer must be the Synchee. With a 3-man party, you can take advantage of the XP bonus from Signet, though always consider the lower party recommendations when choosing which mobs to fight. That is to say, if you are a 3-man party at level 20, you should consider taking the recommendations I lay out for level 15-19 parties. The Regions Each region has its own little idiosyncrasies, so I will detail what you need to know for each region in its own section. Obviously you will not need to read the section for your own nation's starting area, so skip that in favor of the others.